justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League
The Justice League is the world's largest superhero team, a collection of Earth's greatest champions. Together, they protect the planet from supervillains, monsters, mutants, alien invaders, mystical evils, and the New Gods of Apokolips. History Once the team was based in the Hall of Justice until conflict with the Djinn resulted in its destruction. After the battle with the Djinn and their ally Black Adam, the Justice League relocated into Calythos' volcano to create the Watchtower. Members *Atom (Ray Palmer) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Big Barda (Barda Free) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) *Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) *Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *John Constantine *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) *Red Tornado *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Shazam (Billy Batson) *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) *Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) *Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) *Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) *Zatanna Zatara Allies *Shazam *Space Cabby *Athena *Lois Lane Enemies * Abnegazar * Abra Kadabra * Ace * Alberto Falcone * Amazo * Andre Le Blanc * Angle Man * Animal Vegetable Mineral Man * Anthkar * Anti-Monitor * Ar * Archer * Arges * Arsenal * Astaroth * Atomic Man * Atomic Skull * Atrocitus * Awesome Threesome * Axis Android Troopers * Baby Face * Bane * Baroness Von Gunther * Barracuda * Black Adam * Black Jack * Black Manta * Black Mask * Black Widow * Blaze * Blockbuster * Bookworm * Bouncer * Brain * Brainiac * Brother Blood * Brothers Djinn * Brotherhood of Evil * Bug-Eyed Bandit * Bug Man * Calculator * Calendar Man * Cannoneer * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Captain Demo * Captain Stingaree * Carbon Dioxide * Catman * Catwoman * Cavalier * Charlie Caligula * Cheetah * Chemo * Chimera * Chloroform * Chronos * Clayface * Clayface (2) * Clayface (3) * Clayface (4) * Clayface (5) * Clayface (6) * Clayface (7) * Clayface (8) * Clayface (9) * Clock King * Cluemaster * Copperhead * Crazy Quilt * Creature King * Crimson Cloak * Dala * Darkseid * Deadshot * Deraegis * Doctor Spectro * Doctor Tyme * El Gar-Kur * Evil Star * Fisherman * Garguax * General Brak * General Immortus * General Wade Eiling * General Zahl * General Zod * Ir * Jaffar * Jarvin Kord * Jukebox of Doom * Kalibak * Killer Frost * King Iqula * King Shark * Koko * Kranus * Krusivax * Kurin * Lashina * Land-Masters * Leron * Lex Luthor * Madame Rouge * Madnik * Marine Marauder * Metallo * Mind Stealer * Mister 103 * Mister Freeze * Mister Mxyzptlk * Mister Nobody * Mongul * Monsieur Mallah * Moonbow * Mutant Master * NKVDemon * Nuliajuk * Ocean Master * OGRE * Parasite * Quisp * Rhombus * Shrapnel * Sea Monster Llliusion * Sea Wolf * Slipknot * Thanatos * Thinker * The Key * The Thrist * The Trench * Typhoon * Tala * Toyman * Ur * Weasel Category:Justice League Category:Teams Category:Groups